


Subversion x Possession

by JayGreen



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Co-Dependency, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Fucking Loser At Movies All By Himself, Gross Trash Fuck Clown, M/M, Pet Play, Possessive Behavior, Repaying Debt, Rope Bondage, Sadomasochism, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen/pseuds/JayGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gon, no,” Killua hissed at him. “What the hell's wrong with you? You don't even know who this fucker is.” </p><p>“Well it's that or he kills one of us! If not both!” Gon yelled back, injury temporarily forgotten.</p><p>Hisoka smiled watching the two bicker. He was certainly adopting two very lively pets.</p><p>[or, the KilluGon in sexual debt to Hisoka AU.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is saved on my hard drive as "gross trash fuck clown sex service au" so. 
> 
> Warning for consent issues (Killua and Gon are in servitude and incapable of proper consent), age difference (the boys are in their late teens while Hisoka is in his early thirties), and a very co-dependent Gon and Killua.

“Me. Take my life instead.” In a flash, the silver-haired teen stood in front of Hisoka, shielding his friend from the older clown.

“No, Killua, stay back.” The boy on the ground inhaled sharply, and spat blood onto the curb. He narrowed his golden eyes, glaring at the nobleman. “If he even tries to touch you, I'll kill him.” He growled.

Laughter rang from Hisoka like a hyena's bark, startling the teenagers. Killua had stepped to the side, but his arms and legs were tensed, ready to spring at the first sight of movement. Hisoka had no interest in fighting them however. Not yet.

“How old are you two?” He asked.

“Nineteen,” Killua said instantly, his platinum eyes unblinking. He was lying, but not by much. They were most likely seventeen or eighteen—and strong for their age. Young, but not that young.

The decision was easy.

“I'm feeling particularly generous today,” Hisoka said. “I'm willing to spare your lives— _if_ you both agree to indenture yourselves to me, until such time I feel your debts have been appropriately paid off.”

“What?” The dark-haired teen snapped, attempting to stand up. His right ankle was definitely sprained, if not fractured, but Hisoka hadn't done any lasting damage. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“He means he wants us to become his slaves, Gon.” Killua reached out to support his friend, wrapping his arm around the other's waist. His eyes though, never left Hisoka's. They were so beautifully expressive—Hisoka couldn't wait to see what they'll look like when he fucked him.

“It's that, or he kills one of us?”

“It's his right by law as a nobleman,” Killua sneered.

“Well, the choice is obvious then, right? Oy, Bozo,” Gon turned toward Hisoka. “How long do we have to work for you for?”

“Five years,” Hisoka didn't hesitate in response. After all, he would be surprised if they were lived that long.

Gon nodded. “Fine. We'll do it.”

“Gon, _no_ ,” Killua hissed at him. “What the hell's wrong with you? You don't even know who this fucker is.”

“Well it's that or he kills one of us! If not both!” Gon yelled back, injury temporarily forgotten.

Hisoka smiled watching the two bicker. He was certainly adopting two very lively pets.

This was going fun—with Illumi gone, he had been quite bored of late. Too bad it would be some time before the other man returned; he quite looked forward to Illumi's reaction to his latest acquisition.

*

Gon and Killua shared a room in a ram-shacked apartment with a dozen other tenants in the slum district. They emptied it within minutes, a backpack's worth of possessions between them altogether. Their landlord, a rotund man called Tonpa, gave them both nasty smirks as he gleefully turned over what little paperwork they had, a city identification card and rental lease each.

“Listen, if you ever need any more, you know.” Tonpa whistled. “Let me know, I've got plenty.” It wouldn't be worth the effort to kill the man himself, but perhaps Hisoka could assign Gon or Killua to do later. There was still so much training to be done, and they could use the practice. Perhaps he would pay a visit to Lady Biscuit after all.

On the chariot ride back to Hisoka's estate, he quizzed the two on their background.

“My dad left my in the care of my aunt and grandma when I was a baby. Grandma died when I was five, and Mito twelve. But then I met Killua, so I've never been lonely.” Gon said, not flinching from Hisoka's gaze. It was adorable how much Gon reminded him of a forest animal, all that unhidden earnestness.

But Killua.

“Idiot,” The silver-haired teen hissed from the corner of his mouth. He was trying not to react, but Hisoka could see a flush of red at the top of his ears.

It was trite comparison, to be sure, but Killua really was all feline, sensitive and unpredictable and all the more dangerous for it. It was already easy to see why Illumi believed he would surpass him one day. Hisoka licked his lips.

“And you, Killua?”

He shrugged. “I killed my mom to run away from home.”

“I killed a mother once,” the clown remarked. “I'm sure she forgives you.” Killua grinned at him, but his eyes told a different story. Hisoka resisted the urge to moan, feeling the stirrings of an erection already. These two were going to be _so_ much fun.

Soon, Kastro pulled up to the main gates, getting out to open the door for Gon and Killua to step down.

“Thank you for the ride,” Hisoka said to his valet, stroking his face. Kastro leaned into the touch, cooing with pleasure. The teenagers gawked at them.

“Where are my manners? Killua and Gon, meet Kastro. Kastro has been my loyal manservant for many years. Kastro, meet Killua and Gon. They are my—” Hisoka quirked his lip. “—charges, for now.” Kastro nodded, and bowed at them.

“Er, hi?” Gon waved. But soon his attention was lost to the vast size of Hisoka's estate, his eyes widening as he took in the size of his mansion. “Woah, this place is huge! What do you even do with all this space?”

Killua scoffed, unimpressed. The Zoldyck compound, Hisoka was sure, was several times this size, and much more elegantly designed.

“But still, not bad for a confirmed bachelor,” Hisoka said. Killua picked at a stray hangnail.

“So we're to live here? With you?” Gon looked up at Hisoka, who shivered at their height difference.

“Yes,” he drawled. “But before you may step foot into the house, you two must prove you have what it takes to be my accomplices.” Hisoka produced a small round tag from mid-air, and tossed it to his valet. “You two must steal this tag from Kastro's left hand.

“But be careful,” he continued. “Only one of them is real.” Gon and Killa spun around to find an identical Kastro, holding an identical tag.

“It only counts if you two get the real tag. The game is over when one of you snatches it from Kastro's grasp. This game will take place only on estate grounds, and you have 72 hours. If you do not manage to take possession within the time limit, you will both die.”

“Oi,” Killua scowled. “What about Gon's ankle?”

Hisoka smirked. “That's why you have 72 hours.”

Later that night, Hisoka jerked off to the eager excitement on their faces at his announcement, groaning loudly as he came all over his stomach. He couldn't wait for them to unleash their potential, their looks of anticipation at the challenge only heightening his own anticipation for them.

“Killua, Gon, you two better hurry,” he said as he watched them out the window of his room. “I don't know how patient I can be.”

*

They didn't disappoint, the two teenagers collapsing into Hisoka's front hall 39 hours later. Gon held the tag in his hands and Killa curled over Gon, guarding him even while unconscious.

“Are you kidding me?” Machi scowled when she arrived, eyeing the two of them with distaste. “More strays?”

“You know I'll take any excuse to watch you at work,” Hisoka said, kissing the back of her hand.

She rolled her eyes. “You're lucky you have a fortune,” she said.

“How is your dearest wife Shizuku?” Hisoka asked, but she turned and ignored him, already at work patching the two up. Hisoka had discussed Kastro's punishment for losing to the teenagers earlier in the day, but perhaps he should have been more lenient on the man, for not scratching up his new toys.

Then again, punishment did build character. He could always just pencil fucking Kastro into his calender somewhere, Hisoka supposed.

*

“What do you think?” Gon asked Killua sometime after midnight, their first night properly in the mansion. He shrugged, and turned over to face Gon in their bed.

Today had been...fascinating. Hisoka had introduced them to a woman named Biscuit, who spent the day going over their fight with Kastro in a play by play, pointing out every easy mistakes they made and opportunities they had miss. She would be teaching them about something called nen, Hisoka told them. The look in his eye when he said that scared Killua, even the recollection of that expression causing a strange sensation in his stomach, and his heart to beat faster.

“I don't trust him,” Killua said, whispering into Gon's ear. “We should make our escape when we can.” He had done a sweep for bugs in the room earlier, but there was no way to be sure. Gon nodded in agreement and shifted closer to Killua, even though they didn't need to huddle together for warmth anymore.

The nobleman originally had them in separate rooms when they first woke, but Gon adamantly refused his, insisting that it was fine for him and Killua to share. It's been working til now, so why ruin a good thing, he argued. Hisoka relented in the end, on then condition that he be allowed to move them to a bigger room. They were now in the same wing as Hisoka's suites, three floors below.

Their bed was huge—Hisoka hadn't asked about separate beds, Killua noted—but he tangled his legs into Gon's anyway, pushing away their soft down comforter in the process.

“Hisoka's been very nice to us,” Gon said. “I thought we were supposed to be his servants.”

“Indentured servitude. A polite way of saying slaves.”

“Ich, I hope we don't end up like Kastro,” Gon made a face, and burrowed his face into Killua's neck. He wasn't stupid—he knew that Hisoka wanted to fuck them.

And he wanted Killua to himself, one last time before Hisoka put his hands all over what was Gon. “Love you,” he said instead, nipping gently at a collarbone.

There was silence for a few moments, until Killua flicked his index finger at Gon's forehead. “Oi,” he said. “What's on your mind?”

Gon grinned and flipped them over in response, straddling the other boy on the bed. “Nothing. It's just been a while, huh?”

He rolled his hips against Killua's, feeling Killua's response almost immediately. Killua shot Gon a wicked glance from beneath his eyelashes, one that went straight to Gon's cock.

“Yeah,” Killua said, sitting up to wrap his arms around Gon. “Okay. Let's give that psycho trash fuck clown a show.” He smashed his mouth against Gon's, greedy and demanding from the get-go.

Gon sucked on Killua's bottom lip, biting down gently before relenting control of the kiss. He moaned as the other boy licked his way into his mouth, and rolled his hips again. They were stripped down to their boxers already, a fact Gon was grateful for as he dragged his large length over Killua's. He could see the damp spot in Killua's shorts, a fact that made his cock throb.

“Fuck,” Gon gasped, “you get so wet for me.” His reached down to palm Killua through the cotton fabric, running his thumb around the head of Killua's cock to coax more precum out of the sensitive slit. Killua whimpered, scratching his nails down Gon's back in response.

“You're so hot like this,” Gon said as he trailed kisses down Killua's neck, purely for the sake of watching Killua flush. He always turned a rosy pink at compliments during sex, the blush reaching down to his chest. Gon left bruises in his path, knowing how visible they would be the next day. Good. Let everyone see who Killua belonged to first.

Killua, as if sensing Gon's thoughts, pull away from him. Before Gon could whine in protest, he pulled down Gon's shorts with one hand and licked a wet stripe across his other, getting his palm shiny and slick with spit.

Gon wasn't sure he could make a more satisfied sound than the one he did when Killua finally wrapped his hand around Gon's cock, gripping just on the right side of too hard. Killua jerked the other boy off with swift, confident strokes, relishing the low, needy whimpers Gon emitted from the back of his throat.

Killua pressed his other palm flat against Gon's chest and pushed him onto the bed, not once losing the rhythm of his strokes. With a mischievous smile he lowered his head down to swirl his tongue around Gon's balls, and lick from the sensitive puckered hole up to the top of his cock.

“Please,” Gon begged, threading his fingers through soft silver hair. Killua relented, stretching his mouth wide and swallowing Gon down in a single motion. He bobbed his head once, twice, and sucked hard at the tip.

The results were instantaneous, Gon bucking his hips upward and yanking on Killua's hair to cum hard deep inside his throat. Gon flopped back with a happy sigh afterward, throwing his arm over his eyes.

“Well, I'm done for the night.” He said cheekily to his partner. “I don't think I'll be moving from this spot.”

“Tch, so selfish as usual.” Killua grumbled, but he was already crawling up the bed. Gon raised his head and watched Killua's bobbing cock with single-minded interest, licking his lips in spite of himself.

“You can sit on my face?” he offered.

Killua scooted up to straddle Gon's chest, pressing his cock against Gon's lips. Gon hummed happily and opened up, fluttering his eyes closed as he wrapped his mouth around the cock head and licked greedily at the leaking precum. Killua's cock wasn't as thick as Gon's, but it was much longer. Gon wrapped his hand around the shaft, stroking what wouldn't fit. The other boy didn't hold out much longer than Gon had, shooting all over Gon's face and throat with a loud groan within minutes.

“Mmm,” Killua collapsed against Gon's side with a satisfied grin, a low rumble of contentment from his throat. Gon wrapped an arm around him and licked his lips, cleaning off what he could of the mess. Killua scooped the rest up with his fingertips, feeding it to Gon. He then licked the leftover stickiness off him, an activity that quickly turned into lazy post-coital kissing. They dozed off that way, curling into each other's space the way they always did.

*

“Rats,” Hisoka said. “I knew I should have set up audio along with video streaming.”

*

“Good morning,” Hisoka smiled brightly the next day, when the teenagers stumbled into the dining room. Killua wore a dark v-neck and Gon was in a light tank, both of them confidently unself-conscious about the bruises littering their necks and shoulders. After all, it wasn't as if they cared about anyone's opinion besides each other's.

Hisoka liked that about them.

He stood up and walked over to Gon, who immediately tensed up. He could see Killua's raised hackle from the corner of his eye, but before either boy could make a sound, he grabbed Gon by the chin and kissed him firmly on the mouth, his tongue forcing its way into a passionate embrace.

He pulled away when Gon was sufficiently dazed and blinking owlishly at him.

“Gon,” he said, almost purring the name. “In thirty days, I'm going to fuck Killa wide open and sloppy on my cock in front of you.” There was no visible reaction from the Zoldyck, but Hisoka could sense his increased heart rate, and those dilated pupils. He palmed himself in front of the two, already enjoying their reactions to him.

“Unless,” he continued, “You land a single punch on my face before then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was minding my own business one day, when fucking [Orangiah](http://orangiah.tumblr.com/) reminded me how much I wanted to try writing Hisoka, and suddenly this happened.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have no idea where this is going. Drop me a line if you have anything you wanna see here!


	2. Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major shout-out to [raptatta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raptatta/pseuds/raptatta) for being an awesome commenter/motivator, and [orangiah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/orangiah/pseuds/orangiah) for letting me spam with emails ranting about this piece.
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

“Gon dear,” Hisoka scolded one week later. “You're going to have to try harder than that.”

Gon panted and wiped his mouth, smearing bright red blood all over his face. Hisoka could see the beginnings of a faint bruise around the boy's neck from where Hisoka had held him up off the ground earlier. Gon had squirmed delightfully, wiggling with a determination that belied his reality as Hisoka lifted his weight with a single arm.

When Gon launched himself forward, Hisoka grabbed him by the throat again and slammed him against a wall, pressing their bodies together. He could feel Gon's thumping pulse as his fingers tightened around his windpipe and—no. Not yet. Hisoka released Gon, the boy crumpling at his feet. He planted a foot on Gon's chest, pressing down just hard enough to keep him still.

“Stay,” he ordered. Before the boy made a sound, he dropped to his knees and spread Gon's thighs out wide, wrapping them around Hisoka's waist. He pushed forward and dropped to his forearms over Gon, making sure their groins were lined together as he rolled his hips. He moaned as Gon's ankle reflexively hooked themselves together around him, before the boy realized what he was doing and quickly pulled his knees back.

“Nnh, twenty three days,” Hisoka said, and pressed a kiss against Gon's cheek, his lips smacking loudly against tanned skin. He slowly licked away the blood on Gon's face, a parody of what he had seen Killua do lovingly. Gon flinched at the contact, but didn't pull away, determination blazing through his entire expression.

Without warning, he shoved Gon to the side, and stood up. Throughout the encounter, Gon hadn't once looked away from Hisoka, those golden eyes staring right back where countless others had dropped their gaze.

“Ooh, that look,” Hisoka sighed. These new toys were much more delightful than he expected. He really must take proper care not to break them. He wondered how much use he could get out of them, before Illumi's returned in a few months. Giving up Killua was not on either men's list of interests.

Killua, who was going to be so livid when he discovered the marks Hisoka left all over Gon's body. Hisoka smirked. Perhaps it was time Killua received some attention as well; wouldn't want him to feel neglected, after all.

*

On day ten, Hisoka had Kastro chain Killua to the ceiling. His valet whipped the boy for a solid afternoon, and well into the night.

“Boring,” Killua said. So Hisoka decided to tie Killua up and spank him himself.

He had Gon chained to the ceiling first of course, and gagged so he couldn't interrupt. Hisoka decided against doing the same with Killua, opting to blindfold him instead. He wanted to hear what kinds of noises he could coax out of the boy, which ones Gon had and hadn't heard before.

“Be good,” he drawled, “or I'll take it out on little Gon here.” Killua stiffened, but didn't protest. Interesting. “Strip.”

Killua shrugged and did so, his non-nonchalance a lie given how quickly his pulse sped up. Ah, those traitorous tell-tale hearts.

There was only silence in the dungeon as Hisoka took his time binding Killua, wrapping the hemp rope first around his chest, then over his shoulders and down around both arms. He pulled Killua's arms back, straightening them out as Hisoka tied them together behind his back, making sure the insides of his wrists touched. Hisoka wondered if he should tell the boy that he'd better stay still, that hemp produced rope burns most easily out of all material. But he would look so beautiful that way, angry red welt against such pale skin.

“Bend over,” Hisoka said, when he tied off the rope at Killua's wrists. Killua flushed lightly then, but did as he was told. The pink deepened into a red as Hisoka tied his ankles together from behind—occasionally reaching up to squeeze at the firm, sensitive flesh of Killua's buttocks—but Killua continued not to make a sound. Hisoka could hear Gon's low growls from the other end of the room each time he groped Killua's ass, noises that predictably only edged Hisoka on. He wondered if Gon knew that about his psychology.

Hisoka stood and yanked Killua's arms upward, forcing the teen to bend over even further. He looped another cord around the wrist-tie and through a ring in the ceiling, pulling the rope down hard from the other side to force Killua up on his toes. The boy grunted then, and Gon made a matching whimper. Gon was rock hard by now, his pants straining in a way that was obviously painful.

The older man continued with his binds, wrapping the rope around Killua's waist twice, three times before bring it down around Killua's cock and balls. He was gratified to see that Killua was just as hard as he and Gon were—that made everything so much more fun. Killua was struggling to swallow down moans as Hisoka's hands worked around his erection, biting his lips hard enough to draw blood. The clown finished off with a knot right over his entrance, making sure it pressed into him at the tiniest of movements.

Killua was breathing hard now, a droplet of blood at the corner of his lip. If Hisoka were a kinder man, he would reconsider gagging him. But he wasn't.

“Ngh, how are you doing, Killua?” Hisoka asked, dragging out the syllables of his name. “Answer me.” He pressed his thumb down at the knot over Killua's hole, and Killua keened right then, a loud guttural noise he had clearly been waiting to release.

“Well?” Hisoka repeated his movement, pushing it in deeper this time. Killua arched his back, thrusting his ass closer up toward Hisoka.

“Yes,” Killua gasped out. “Yes, yes.”

Gon was all but panting, his eyes dilated almost pitch black with lust.

“How many spanks do you think I should give him, Gon dearest?” He turned to the other boy, whose response was muffled by the gag. Anger and lust warred in his expression, an image almost as satisfying as Killua splayed out in front of him.

“Hmm? Ten, for the days you've failed so far? Or twenty, for the days you have left to try and touch me?” He caressed the back of Killua's thighs, and was rewarded with breathy moans from the teen.

“Or thirty? Because you know your beloved Killua can take it?” Hisoka grabbed roughly at the muscles of Killua's round ass and squeezed. He wasn't sure if the gasp was at his words or his treatment, but it didn't matter.

He began.

Hisoka didn't hold back in his strikes, methodologically bringing his hand down first on one cheek, than the other. For a while, there was only the high pitch sound of skin on skin, as if not even Gon wanted to break the moment with his noises.

Killua's ass turned pink within the first half dozen strokes, the color blossoming in a way that made clear there would be bruises by morning. By ten he was grunting at each sting of Hisoka's large hands over his flesh. Impressively, the tears didn't come til near the end, with only five to go. Even then, Hisoka was sure the crying was more a product of his occasionally missing center, making sure to accidentally skim the knot close to the cleft of Killua's cheeks every few strokes. His creamy pale skin was bright red now, throbbing hot against the cool air of the dungeon.

“That's a good boy,” he said when he was done with all thirty, rubbing at Killua's back and flank as if he were brushing down a horse after an exerting ride. “You've been so good for me.”

He undid the knot, letting the strip of rope fall limply to the ground. Killua just whimpered, a high-pitched whine that nearly caused Hisoka to tip over the edge—he sounded so utterly broken, so defeated by Hisoka's bare hands. But they weren't quite done yet.

“Ngh, Gon, you want to fuck Killua raw, don't you?” Without waiting for a response, Hisoka tossed a playing card in his direction, releasing Gon from the chains. A bottle of lubricant was next, one that Gon caught as he stumbled over toward them.

In a heartbeat, Gon was behind Killua. He ripped the gag off and pulled his cock out without bothering to unzip his shorts, grunting at the release in pressure. Lube spilled onto the floor as he upturned the bottle over his his hand, impatience making him sloppy. Gon pressed his fingertips at Killua's opening, rubbing briefly before pushing in, starting off with two fingers already. He scissored them apart, any attempts at being careful offset by his obvious eagerness to get inside already.

“Gon...” Killua just groan at the rough treatment, trying desperately to push back against Gon's hand while while still suspended on his toes. Gon shoved himself in with a single stroke and Hisoka nearly giggled—they probably fucked that morning, those sluts.

He pulled his cock out, stroking himself leisurely as he watched Gon slam his way into Killua from the sideline, Gon's hands gripping Killua's hips so tightly there were bruises forming already. There was no doubt the way Gon plastered himself against Killua's back was painful for the other boy, the curve of his ass still bright and hot.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Gon chanted, reaching out to caress Killua's back, rubbing the rope into his skin. Killua made matching sounds, continuous noises streaming out of him as if he were aware of his vocal chords for the first time. Gon fucked him wildly, leaning over to leave bitemarks all along his shoulder.

“Don't touch him,” Hisoka ordered when Gon reached around to tug at Killua's erection. “I want to see him cum from you cock alone.” Gon shuddered, having forgotten their spectator already, and his hips slowed, uncertain. Hisoka could see how torn he was from here, but his need to spite Hisoka was no match for the bolt of arousal that shot through his body at the idea.

“Gon,” Killua pleaded, but Gon had felt how Killua's cock jerked at Hisoka's words, had seen the open hunger on his face, and Gon's hands were already back on his hips. It didn't take much longer for Gon to come, his rhythm jerky and frenzy as he thrusted into his partner over and over again, wringing gasps out of him with each buck of Gon's hips.

“Fuck babe, I love you so much,” Gon sighed as he collapsed, and that's what did it for Killua, his orgasm ripping out of him abruptly and painfully, Gon's softening cock rocking him through it until Killua went limp. A playing card released him from his suspension as soon as he finished coming, dropping the boy into a puddle of his own tears and cum.

Hisoka was gone by the time Gon unwound the rope and pulled Killua into his arms, dropping kisses all over his temple and licking the tears from his face.

“Love you, love you, love you,” he said, and a wrung-out Killua tucked his head into Gon's shoulder, purring in silent affirmation of those words.

*

“You're so hot when you cry.” Gon said later, when they made it back to their room. Killua threw a pillow at him.

“Motherfucker, you're going to have to carry me around for the next _week_.”

*

So it went, their days studying nen with Lady Biscuit, a stern and devious woman older than her looks. It was difficult for them not to like her, despite her associations with Hisoka and her violent outbursts (usually towards Killua, much to his annoyance). Their spent most of their time with her, rarely seeing Hisoka. Every few days though, Kastro would appear with assignments for Killua—always assassinations, which Killua took in stride. He knew that on those nights, Gon would challenge Hisoka; when Killua got back, Gon would inevitably be bruised and bloodied, usually with at least one eye blacked and one bone broken.

Sometimes they would talk about the bet, tongues licking characters into skin and letters fisted into palms beneath their blankets. But they still didn't know the extent of Hisoka's surveillance, and Killua wanted to stay cautious.

Besides, these details could go unspoken, when two people lived at the base of each other's spines as Gon and Killua have—Killua already understood the way Gon felt, without Gon saying a thing, as Gon was with Killua's emotions. They talked constantly, chattering because Killua loved watching Gon speak, watching the flares of emotion with every word Gon said. And he shivered each time Gon claimed him, loved gasping out _yours, yours, always and forever yours_ as he came deep inside Gon.

But it never needed to be said that Killua trusted Gon, knew that Gon would find some way to win the bet—through sheer pigheaded mulishness if necessary. Nothing could change the fact that Killua would always belong solely to Gon.

*

“Ungh, I'm so delighted to learn you're also a Transmuter, Killua darling,” Hisoka moaned, licking a stripe up the boy's neck. Hisoka made sure to keep eye contact with Gon, enjoying his low growls as much as he enjoyed the way his cock rubbed into the cleft of Killua's ass. He had Killua propped up in his lap, spooning him as they sat naked on a four-poster bed. Killua was blindfolded again, drool dribbling down his chin from the ring-gag forcing his mouth open. His wrists were hooked around Hisoka's neck, held there by bungee gum, and his legs were spread wide open. “It means I can show you this neat trick I've developed, for nen-based lubricant.”

Hisoka could tell the boys were immediately interested in spite of themselves, their eagerness to learn and get stronger overriding even their distaste for having to share the other with Hisoka. How much more fun that made them.

“As you know, Transmuters can manipulate their auras to mimic the property of other substances.” Hisoka said, reaching down to tweak one of Killua's nipples. “All you need is training, imagination and focus.” His fingertips continued their path downward, around Killua's erection and under his balls. As Hisoka's fingers moved, they began glowing faintly, and were soon coated with a thick, shiny substance. He ran his index finger around Killua's hole, pressing his finger into the tiny rim of muscle without pushing it in. More lube spilled out of his fingers, creating a glistening mess around Killua's sensitive opening.

“You have the training—and imagination—to turn your aura into lube, don't you, dearest Killua?” Hisoka pushed his long finger all the way in, knowing where to touch almost immediately. Killua jerked his hips upward, his cock twitching, and he moaned through the ring gag, nodding eagerly.

“Killua,” Gon choked out, as Hisoka released his bungee gum and Killua's arms dropped. Hisoka grabbed Killua's thighs with his large hands, stretching them open even further as Killua touched himself, whining with frustration as his fingers only left trickles of slickness in their path around his erection.

“What's wrong, Killua cutie?” Hisoka asked, nuzzling his hair. “Are you lacking the focus for this?” He giggled as Killua arched his back and lifted his hips, as if greater access would help with his aura manipulation. “Is Gon over there distracting you, hmm? Perhaps you and I can practice later without him.” That was the correct thing to say, Gon's snarl a motivation for Killua the way nothing else was. Killua grunted as he shoved two fingers inside himself, awkwardly thrusting them in and out as he struggled to maintain his aura.

“Ungh, get yourself all wet for Gon—” Hisoka said, his tongue snaking out to trail along Killua's ear. “—without using your fingers.” Both of the boys groaned loudly in response as Hisoka's meaning dawned on them; Gon's eyes were all but pitch black now, dilated complete with lust, and Hisoka could feel wetness leaking out of Killua's hole.

“You have no idea how lewd you look Killua, dripping like that. Gon's so hard right now, I bet he's dying to get inside you. He probably can't even remember his own name right now.” Hisoka released the nen binding Gon, and Gon scrambled onto the bed, his hands over Hisoka's as he pushed Killua's legs up to enter him, bottoming out in a single stroke.

Killua threw his head back onto Hisoka's shoulder, letting out a shuddering wail from the sensation of Gon inside him, filling him up. His ass grinded against Hisoka's cock with each smash of Gon's hips, Hisoka's rubbing and pinching of Killua's nipples only spurring both of them on. Killuas was whimpering now, drool slipping down his chin onto his throat, sloppy from the metal ring behind his teeth. Gon pressed his mouth over Killua's open one, shoving his tongue in gracelessly as Hisoka marked Killa's neck.

“Stop,” Hisoka suddenly ordered, when both boys were about to reach orgasm. Their hips stilled immediately, Gon halfway out of Killua, and the keen of frustration they both made was pleasing enough for Hisoka to come, spurts of white streaming out all over Killua's back, some of it landing in his silver hair.

The surprise of Hisoka's orgasm jolted Killua forward and he toppled over onto Gon, the shift in pressure and position all the friction he needed to tip into climax, clenching down on Gon's cock as he shot all over Gon's stomach. Gon followed him right over that edge, thrusting up and pushing Killua down onto his cock to come as deeply inside him as possible.

Hisoka was torn between amusement and annoyance at their little domino chain, although thoroughly aroused either way. He supposed he should punish them for coming too quickly, but they did follow his instructions, in the strictest sense of the word.

Both boys were asleep already, passed out from the force of their orgasms. They were sweaty and covered in semen—especially Killua, who managed to rub his cum all over both their chests as he cuddled close to Gon. He still had Hisoka's cum cooling on his back, Gon's leaking out his ass. Their limbs tangled around each other like a Gordian knot; Hisoka wondered what it would take to split them apart.

He undid the blindfold and gag from Killua, and ruffled Gon's hair. Hisoka was indifferent to love, but it amused him for now, to watch these two perform it with every motion they made toward each other.

*

“Killua, please teach me that nen trick, please please—”

“No choice about it,” Killua sighed and dropped a kiss to Gon's shoulder. “You're such a pervert.” He refused to acknowledge Gon's beaming smile.

*

Killua resisted the urge to fidget, or tug on the pieces of clothing Hisoka had laid out for them that night. He didn't want the redhead to see him squirm, and each bump of the carriage already driving the plug in deeper as it was.

 _Animal tail butt plugs,_ Killua scowled darkly. _Why did it always have to be animal tail butt plugs?_

Hisoka grinned broadly at him from opposite the carriage, as if sensing his thoughts. Or more likely, he sensed the spike in aura Killua shot in his direction, the boy's discomfort clearly doing wonders for the clown's erection. Hisoka licked his lips. Killua huffed, and pressed himself closer to Gon's side, for both comfort and warmth.

Neither of them had on much clothing—just matching tiny shorts, and flimsy fishnet tops. Fluffy white cat ears sat atop Killua's head, while Gon donned floppy brown puppy ones. Matching fur cuffs encircled their wrists and ankles, just as fluffy as the ears and tails they were wearing. Around their necks were broad leather pet collars, Killua's blue tag in the shape of a teardrop while Gon wore a star-shaped yellow one.

It was hard for Killua to maintain his indignation in the face of how _hard_ he was. Gon looked delectable—Killua kept wanting to reach up and pet him, to see if Gon would nuzzle and rub his head against Killua's hand. He pictured Gon leaping on top of him the way an excited dog would, all one hundred and fifty pounds of puppy-like enthusiasm pinning him down as Gon licked his face. He'd probably slobber all over Killua, the idiot, but Killua would just laugh, especially once Gon started barking gleefully, getting into character and rubbing his face all over Killua's body, reaching down and sniffing curiously at his crotch—

Killua blinked the images away, mentally scolding himself for not staying focused. Tonight was the first night Hisoka took them out, instead of sending them on individual assignments. He said they were attending an important annual gala—probably some sort of weirdo pervert ritual cult sex party, knowing him. But it could be their once chance at escape, if Hisoka were distracted enough.

There were thirteen days left in bet. Even if they couldn't escape, Killua was certain Gon would succeed, his nen skills improving at an exponential pace. And if not—Killua tried not to blush at the memory of being in Hisoka's arms, at the feeling of Gon's gaze focused entirely on him. He had been blindfolded both times, but he had still felt Gon's desperate hunger regardless. He loved being under the scrutiny of Gon's bright stare, knowing that Gon needed him as much as he needed Gon. And Hisoka—

Killua's thoughts were interrupted then, by the carriage pulling up into the drive way of a large Gothic mansion.

“Welcome boys,” Hisoka drawled, wrapping an arm around each of their shoulders as he steered them inside, “to the annual auction of the Phantom Troupe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I turn Phantom Troupe into an underground sex club? FUCK YEAH I turned Phantom Troupe into an underground sex club. 
> 
> Coming up: Phantom Dork sex, electricity play (with bonus pet play!), and more Hisoka mischief, as always. 
> 
> Next chapter will be probably be the (plot heavy) last one, since I have run out of filthy ideas for where to go with this after that. 
> 
> Definitely keep dropping requests for anything you'd like to see here though, as I will use any inspiration as excuse to keep writing more badbaddirtywrong bottom Killua sex. (I'm trying so hard to switch it up, but goddamn do I really enjoy Killua taking it up the butt.)


End file.
